the_all_new_loud_housefandomcom-20200215-history
The Prince and Princess Pageant
The Prince and Princess Pageant is the 31st episode of The Loudest House! Next episode: Lisa's Sweet 16 Synopsis: Lola and Winston compete against Lindsey and Francis in a princess and prince pageant. Character appearances: * Lola Loud * Winston Milbourne * Lindsey Sweetwater * Francis Stewart * Alfred McAllister * Roxanne Waters * Jane Fitzgerald * Carl Casagrande * Dana Dufresne Transcript: It was a beautiful spring day. Lola was getting ready for her next pageant rehearsal. Lola: Ah, yes. Nothing can go wrong now. Winston came up to her. Winston: Hello, my princess. Lola: Hey Winstie! Guess what? There's going to be another pageant! Winston: I heard. And this time, it's a princess and prince pageant. Lola: We are so going to win. A familiar voice echoed: Think again, Lola... Lola turned around to see Lindsey and Francis. Lindsey: You ALWAYS win beauty pageants. Let your bestie win for once. Francis: Besides. At my old school, I was the pageant KING! Lola: I mean...sure, I'd let you win, Lindsey. But is that REALLY what pageants are all about? Lola left. Winston: Don't worry, Francis. You have always been a good friend. But now I must support Lola. Winston left. Lindsey: Ugggghh! I HATE her! Francis: But Lindsey! I thought you and Lola were friends! Lindsey: Not anymore, Francey. Lola's going down! ~ ~ ~ The pageant rehearsal began. Dana Dufresne, the pageant judge was on the stage. Dana: I am proud to present our pageant champions, Lola Loud and Winston Milbourne! Lola and Winston came up on the stage wearing their pageant clothes. Lola had on a sparkly pink gown with pink heels and Winston had on a fancy blue suit jacket and blue trousers. Dana: You look great, you guys. Lola: Why thank you. Dana: And now introducing our other champions, Lindsey Sweetwater and Francis Stewart! Lindsey and Francis came up on the stage wearing their pageant clothes. Lindsey had on a purple ruffly gown, purple gloves, and a big purple hair-bow in her hair. Francis had on a very fancy blue bowtie and suit combination. Dana: You two look stunning. Lindsey: I know right! Francis: Thank you very much. Dana: And now for our other contestants. Starting with Roxanne Waters and Alfred McAllister! Roxanne and Alfred came up on the stage wearing their pageant clothes. Roxanne had on a beautiful blue gown with her signature crown on her head and Alfred had on a purple suit jacket and yellow slacks. Dana: You look marvelous. Both of you. Roxanne: Why, thank you. Alfred: Yeah. Thanks a bunch! Dana: And last, but certainly not least... Jane Fitzgerald and her newest partner, Carl Casagrande! Jane and Carl came on the stage. Jane was wearing a maroon gown with beautiful pearls while Carl...just had his regular outfit on. Jane: Carl, I told you there'd be a beauty pageant! Carl: I rushed all the way here with no help from my parents. Sorry, mi princesca, but I'm not cut out for this! Dana: And what do we have here? Jane: An incomplete pair! Carl: For a million times, I'm sorry! Dana: Don't worry, Carl. You can be fixed up for the pageant. Carl rolled his eyes. Carl: Yeah. I'm SO sure... Dana: And that's a wrap for the rehearsals for today. Have a good evening everyone. The pageant contestants left. Lola: Did you SEE Jane and Carl? That means we might have a chance of winning! Winston: Yeah. She totally beat you the first time she joined the last pageant. But what about Francis and Lindsey? They're DETERMINED to win! Lola: Oh, I'll take care of them... Lola grinned evilly. ~ ~ ~ On the night of the pageant, Lola came up with a diabolical plan to ensure her to win. Lola: It's simple, Winstie. Lindsey and Francis would just leave when there's a big shoe sale at the mall. Winston: I don't know... Lola put fake coupons that Lisa helped her make the last night in Lindsey and Francis' dressing rooms. Lola: Perfect! Now Lindsey and Francis can't resist a good shopping spree and I'll be in first place like always! Winston: Think again. They saw Lindsey and Francis enter their dressing rooms. Inside, they saw the coupons and ripped them up. They came out and glared at Lola. Lindsey: It's so cute you're trying to sabotage me, Lola. Francis: Real cute... Lola: Okay, okay. Look, I didn't want to say this, but... Lola took a deep breath. Lola: Your house, Lindsey. It's on fire. Lindsey: It is not. Now I have a pageant to win. Lindsey went back into her dressing room. Francis: And Winston, be ready to see my dazzling performance. Winston: Oh, I'll be ready! Francis went back into his dressing room. Lola: Oh no. What do we do? Winston: Just be yourself. You'll win it if we just stick with what we do best! Lola: Okay... I guess that could work... ~ ~ ~ The pageant began. Lola and Winston, as well as Lindsey and Francis, Alfred and Roxanne, and Jane and Carl were on the stage. Dana Dufresne came up on the stage with a big smile. Dana: And tonight's the night we showcase our beautiful couples in the Prince and Princess pageant! Lola whispered to Winston. Lola: I got this in the bag. Dana: Okay, for our first portion of the pageant, each contestant will show off their best outfits. Lola and Winston were the first ones up. They were wearing their pageant clothes that they wore to the rehearsal. Next up, Lindsey and Francis were up. They were also wearing their pageant clothes that they wore to the rehearsal. Then Roxanne and Alfred were up. They were also wearing their pageant clothes that they wore to the rehearsal. Finally, Jane and Carl were up. Jane had on the same outfit she wore to the rehearsal, while Carl was in a nifty red tuxedo. Dana: Wow, look at all these stunning looks. And the winner is.... Lola and Winston for their charming ensembles... Lola and Winston cheered and high fived while Lindsey and Francis glared at them jealously. ~ ~ ~ The last part of the pageant arrived. The contestants were up on the stage. Dana: And our last part is the Prince and Princess walk! If they can walk like royalty, the winner for the entire pageant is revealed. Lola and Winston were the first ones up. They began to walk very delicately, but then tripped on each others feet halfway across the catwalk. Lindsey and Francis smirked as they were the next ones up. They perfectly walked in sync and didn't keep their eyes off of each other...until Francis fell off the stage. Then Roxanne and Alfred were up. They walked pretty slowly while holding hands. Lastly, Jane and Carl were up. They walked very delicately, slow, poised, and perfect. At the last part, Jane held Carl in her arms and walked back to Dana, who was very impressed. Dana: Looks like they finally just made it! Jane and Carl win tonight's pageant! Congratulations! Jane and Carl smiled hugely as they accepted the trophies and crowns. They went backstage to a disappointed Lola and Winston. Lola: Congratulations, Jane. Carl. I'm proud of you. Winston: Real proud. Jane: Okay, okay, Lola. I know what's going on. You'll win next time. Trust me. Lola: I hope so. Jane and Carl left backstage as Lindsey and Francis entered. Lindsey: Lola, Winston, we owe you two an apology. It doesn't matter who wins these things... Francis: As long as we all have fun being friends. Lola: I forgive you. Say, do you all want to have dinner at my dad's restaurant with my family? Winston: Wouldn't miss it for the world, my princess. Lindsey: Neither would I. Francis: Definitely sounds like fun. I'm in. Lola smiled as she and her friends left the pageant hall. Category:Episodes Category:Season 4